Land of the Dead: A Snakewood Nuzlocke
by Drakefire
Summary: Three years after the crowning of a new Champion, Hoenn finds itself gripped in a plague of undeath. With the Champion missing, and much of the region infected, it is up to his sister, Sera, that lost her memory, to find her brother and save what is left of region. Can she succeed? Or will her and her Pokemon be consumed by the undead horde?


Hello everyone! In my spare time, I've decided to write a story about my Pokemon Snakewood Nuzlocke. This will not conflict with my other story, Artifacts of Zero, so don't worry, if you're crossing over from that story to this one. This will be a rated M story, for zombie's, swearing, and gore.

However, if you have never played Pokemon Snakewood before, and wish to do so, keep in mind that this story will have spoilers of what is to come.

With that being said though, I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo, nor do I own the ROM hack Snakewood. With that out of the way, let's begin.

This is a Nuzlocke, so let's start with the rules.

-You must capture the first Pokemon you encounter on a route or cave.

-You must nickname all caught Pokemon.

-Dup's Clause: You cannot catch two of the same Pokemon. This includes evolutionary lines. Pokemon, such as Wurple, are excluded, because they have to paths they can take. However, you cannot have two Silcoon or Cascoon. If this does accrue from a Wurple evolution, you must release that Wurple, and catch a new one. Repeat until it evolves into the one you don't have. If you do encounter a duplicate, you have two more tries to capture something that isn't.

-Lvl Clause: If you encounter Pokemon 10 lvl's higher than your team, death's do not count against that Pokemon.

Wobbuffet Clause: Wobbuffet is a BS pokemon. Any death's you have while fighting Wobbuffet do not count.

-Pokemon on your team can only be three lvl's higher than the gym leader or boss they are about to face.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rumbling. A girl, hardly older than sixteen, awake to rumbling. The girl touched the side of her head, the shaking triggering a massive headache.

' _Who? Who am I?'_ The blue haired girl looked down at her hands. The thought caused the aching in her skull to rage with even greater intensity.

"Where am I?" she muttered aloud to herself. The girl slowly, but surely, rose to her feet, slowly balancing herself. The area was flattened, destroyed entirely. All that remained were slowly dying fire's and the rubble of what used to have been homes. The town of Littleroot had been destroyed.

' _Littleroot?'_ Another wave of pain washed through her mind as the name passed through. Littleroot. This was her home. Home? Yes home. Her family lived her. Her mind suddenly drew a blank. Who was her family? Why was it destroyed? She stumbled over to a sign. Upon contact, she could remember what it used to say. But painted over the phrase in still dripping blood was a single word. HELP. She stumbled back in fright.

"What happened?" She asked. However, she was alone, with no one to answer her questions. Her eyes caught a glimpse of something red within the rubble of one of the buildings. The girl slowly made her way over, prying the sphere loose. The top half, a crimson red, though slightly covered with dust and debris, with the bottom being white. Dividing the two half's was a black line, complete with a small, white button. It was a Pokeball.

' _Pokeball?'_ The new word brought another wave of pain to her throbbing skull. A Pokeball. A capturing and storage device for Pokemon. She nearly dropped the sphere, along with the creature inside from the painful assault from these new words. She knew the words from somewhere, and the knowledge was painfully trying to get back in. As the pain faded, she heard a scream.

' _A scream?'_ The girl looked around, puzzled. As far as she knew, she was the only one around. Was she hearing things? A second scream confirmed she was not. Despite her pain, she ran towards the source of the noise.

"AHHH! Help! Somebody! Anybody!" The scream was from a man. His voice was familiar, strangely so. But what exactly was the cause of the man's distress? The girl bounded around the corner, having no idea what to expect. But what she saw certainly wasn't anything she could have imagined. It looked human. The key word looked. It's skin was moldy, a nasty shade of green. It shambled forward slowly, it's hand clutching another sphere. The hand that hadn't fallen off, that was. However, it had backed the man into a corner.

"You over there! Help me!" The man screamed in panic. The creature, a zombie, to be exact, noticed the newcomer, along with the sphere in her hand. Even in death, even with hunger for food replaced for that of a hunger for flesh, one old instinct still remained. That instinct was to battle. Without the muscles to throw the sphere, it merely dropped it. The Pokeball burst open with a flash of red light, to reveal a Pokemon that was just as dead as it's master. While the bud on its back was as green as when the Pokemon was still alive, it's red eye's glowed with malice and the skin had turned into a rotted grey.

' _Oh shit,'_ the girl thought in panic. She threw her own Pokeball having no idea of what was inside, or if there was anything. But it did. A Pokemon that long awaited for it's master to use it in battle once again. The Paras let out a cry of triumph as it burst free. The Pokemon was a bright orange, with the two mushroom's were red with yellow spots. It's massive eye's narrowed as it started down its opponent, waiting for orders.

' _I recognise it. Is that, Lily?'_ The realization of whose Pokemon she picked up hit her hard. It was her own. Lily was her partner. A grass-bug type with something to prove.

"Lily! Scratch!" She ordered. Lily let out a battlecry, the attack cutting deep into zombie Pokemon flesh. Zombie Pokemon cannot faint. They can only be destroyed. The beings also share their life with their master. Destroy one or the other, then what remained would shortly follow. Despite the wound, the undead Bulbasaur attacked, slamming into its opponent. The attack proved to be a mistake. Making contact with a Paras could easily cause spore's to erupt from the fungus on it's back, resulting in one of three status conditions. The undead Pokemon, being part poison type, couldn't be effected by the poison spores, and in it's state, it could not breath in the sleep spore's. One effect did take root, as yellow spore's landed on it's body. The zombie Pokemon shook, sparks coming out of it's body. It was now wounded and paralyzed.

"Lily, finish it!" The girl commanded. The small Paras darted forward, energy building around it's claw's as it slashed. The cut removed the top of the zombie's head, causing it to slump to the ground, as it and it's master slowly crumbled to dust. The man let out a sigh of relief. Of course she wasn't dead. The girl was just as stubborn and headstrong as her brother. He frowned at the thought. Her brother was the champion. The very champion that he had sent, alongside his daughter, to stop the undead apocalypse.

"Thanks Sera," he said, wiping the sweat from his brow. The girl looked at him, confused. Had she forgotten everything? If so, that complicated matters greatly. She still had her old talent though, if the display was anything to go by.

"So that's my name," the girl muttered to herself. The professor let out a sigh. This was a bad case of amnesia, that was certain. But what brought in on? This was something she had never suffered from before.

"I'm Professor Birch! We've known eachother for years!" The Pokemon Professor said, hoping to have her remember something. She looked at him sideways as she picked up the small Pokemon, much to the Paras's delight.

"I'm sorry, but your name doesn't ring a bell," her blue eyes observed him carefully. The fact she was alone, besides her Paras, was alarming enough. It likely meant Littleroot had been destroyed. Or worse.

"I'm assuming that means Littleroot is destroyed?" He grit his teeth as Sera looked down at her feet, clearly guilty. Home, gone in instent. After the outbreak, it was another part of the sad reality he had been forced to live in. Maybe she couldn't handle what had happened, and simply forgot.

"Hopefully your memory will return in time," Professor Birch tried to reassure, more to himself than to her. "We should head to Oldale town before the zombie's return. It's the closest safe haven."

The trip remained uneventful, of course. Sera, herself made a quick stop at the Pokemon Center to heal up her only Pokemon. It startled her, how fast her memory was returning to her. But it wasn't the memories she wanted either. She had a family. Why wasn't that something she could remember? But first thing was first. Potion's were a must. One was given to her for free as a sample. Somehow, she still had all her money, quickly purchasing four more Light Potion's.

This was followed by a short training session against the Pokemon of route one-O-three. Paras was a Pokemon that really didn't get a lot of moves, but with enough training, it gained access to many dangerous statis moves. Such as stun spore. The move could prove disastrous for an opposing Pokemon, slowed and sometimes, unable to act. Against Paras, this proved to be dangerous. Still, training could only go one for so long, however.

When finished, it was time to meet up with the Professor. Sera didn't know what to think. He claimed to know her, but her memory simply wasn't there. It confounded her to no end. Why couldn't she remember? More importantly, what made her so she couldn't? The professor waved her over from the tree line.

"There you are!" The man shouted. What he had found was curious. Outside of the daycare, he had seen such a phenomenon. The phenomenon was an egg. Not just any egg. A Pokemon egg.

"What are you doing, Professor?" Sera asked, somewhat confused. She had no idea why he was here. What was so important to call her up this way for? She heard in the small town that zombie's couldn't cross running water, so the town was safe from the north. Despite that, it was clear that nobody liked leaving the town, even to the save north.

"Even if the world is ending, it doesn't mean we can neglect science!" Professor Birch said, with Sera giving him a somewhat annoyed look. Better spare her the details and give her the egg. "Here, take this egg." He handed the egg to her, causing her to look at it, confused.

"What is it?" She asked. Of course she didn't remember. He felt slightly dumber for making the mistake.

"That is a Pokemon egg! If you keep it around other Pokemon, it is sure to hatch," he said. He handed her a Pokeball. She tapped it lightly on the egg, causing it to vanish within the sphere.

"Thank you, Professor," Sera smiled somewhat. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" The professor frowned. He had his doubts, especially now. But this was the only plan he had. The girl, even without her memories, was still her brother's sister. And that brother was the Champion of the Hoenn region.

"I know you don't remember this," Professor Birch sighed, "but three years ago, your brother became Champion. After the outbreak started, I sent him, and my daughter, May, to find the source and stop it. However, I haven't heard from them since." The fact the Champion was missing was alarming, especially now. The girl frowned, considering. On one hand, she might be able to find the answers to all her questions in the middle of the zombie infested wilderness. On the other, well, it was in middle of zombie infested wilderness.

"I'll do it," she finally decided. Sera needed the know. And she had Lily at her side. The Paras had once again proven to be a powerful fighter.

"Then take this," the Professor handed her a small device. "It's a Pokephone. I'll use it to contact you if I find any more information. I'll also try to contact other survivor's through the PC network. Your brother and my daughter started by going west. See if any survivors in Petalburg have seen them. And be careful." Was he really doing this? He was sending a girl with no memory on a mission of life and death. Then again, if she failed, it's not like he would be alive for much longer to regret that choice.

"I will Professor!" Sera waved, jogging back to town. There was someone new though. Wearing nothing but black, she stood, waiting, watching. Sera herself made a quick stop by the Pokecenter to heal Lily, before going to the west gate. The figure's eyes narrowed. This was the one she was looking for. Birch's plan must not succeed. The Champion was powerful, and any person attempting to free him must be eliminated.

"Birch's new trainer, I see," her eyes narrowed underneath her black hood. "You must be pretty weak to be pushed around by a man like that." Sera's eyes widened with shock, hand slowing going toward the Pokeball that held Lily.

"Of course, I could always have the pleasure of thrashing you," the mysterious girl grabbed her own Pokeball, releasing a vicious Sneasel. The dark-ice hybrid let out a hiss, as Sera's own Pokeball burst open, revealing a Paras. Lily let out a shrill cry, staring down her opponent.

"A Paras?" The girl in black howled with laughter, "of all things, you chose such a weak Pokemon? Pathic." Lily growled at the girl in destain.

"Lily, stun spore!" Sera didn't fall for the taunt, as the mushroom's on Lily's back released a wave of yellow spores.

"Dodge and scratch it," the girl ordered, serious now. The Sneasel did as ordered, moving around the cloud before lashing out with it's claws. Much to it's surprise, the attack caused even more spore's to erupt. This time, it was a cloud of pale green. The panicked Pokemon breathed in the spore's, before slowing.

' _What? Effect Spore?'_ Out of all the times for Paras to activate its ability, it just had to land on sleep, but also on the first hit! The Sneasel teetered, eye's closed.

"Get up!" The girl shouted. But at this point, it was to far gone. The battle was already lost.

"Scratch it until it falls," Sera ordered. One. Two. Three hit's was all it took. The Sneasel fainted, swirls in it's eyes. Who was this girl? Could it be? No, she was dead, that much she was certain of. Her sister wouldn't have failed to wipe out such a weakling. No, this was merely luck.

"You got lucky, that's all. Next time, you won't be so lucky! I, Alicia, will kill you myself!" The girl, Alicia, stormed off.

"I wonder what her problem is?" Sera huffed to nobody in particular.

"I do believe she is what one would call a textbook definition of a bitch," Sera's eyes widened, looking around for the source. Was it? No way! The only thing that heard the girl's outburst was Lily. Which meant!

"You can talk!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Team Roster

Name: Lily

Species: Paras

Gender: Female

Nature: Adamant

Item: Oran Berry

Moveset: Scratch, Stun Spore

And that's a wrap on the first chapter. We get introduced to Sera, our protagonist, and our starter, the adamant nature Paras that I named Lily. Hopefully you enjoyed and please make sure to drop a review if you have any questions, and I have one for my readers as well. Does anyone know where a Thunderstone is in this game?


End file.
